Two C-9 butylated ketolactams, obtained by alkylation of the "naked" lactam of the perhydrohistrionicotoxin series, were converted into pairs of epimeric alcohols. A C-9 dibutylated ketolactam was obtained as a by-product. The structure of one of the alcohols was verified by X-ray analysis. C-9 alkylated perhydrotoxins represent a new class of models to study the acetylcholine receptor-channel complex.